Spun of the Same Silk
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: Always something I thought that the show itself missed on, an attempt at part of an 'episode', to say the least. With the Primordial Life Fiber hanging over them and plans being made, Senketsu decided it was time to speak to the other only uniform like him, Junketsu, to see how the other uniform was, and why he was.


The S.S. Naked Sun. Mankind's last hope to save the known world from the oncoming assault of the Covers and Primordial Life Fiber. The fight to save Ryuko from the madness that was Junketsu took a toll on the party, and forced a required rest. This, however, was the perfect chance for a certain someone.

Senketsu waddled his way down the various halls of the ship, looking at each room as he passed them. Mumbling to himself, he found some safety that only two people could hear his rambling, and those two were both engaged in a rest...kinda. Room after room, the sailor uniform peeked, until his goal was finally met.

He whipped himself up to the handled, using his momentum to flick the handle down. The time he spent bonded with Ryuko made him more agile than he used to be. With a simple and easy twirl, the uniform twisted his way into the room before the door closed. "There you are..."

The uniform looked up at the pinned and caged Junketsu. The blue suit wriggled and writhed around weakly under the buttons and threads that pinned him to the wall. It's eyes twitched around erratically before they stopped on his 'brother'.

"Greetings there..." The red uniform said, waddling his way towards the blue uniform. "Not one for talking, I see." Senketsu chuckled a bit. He spied the chained up uniform start to twitch more erratically under the threads and buttons. "That's fine, I would like to do the talking anyway, you can just listen."

A clicking out, like buttons snapping together escaped from, what you could call, Junketsu's mouth, as if responding. It's eyes locked onto Senketsu. The red uniform's eye cocked in confusion. "So...you can speak?" He asked, getting another click in response. "Is that a yes?" A third click. "Yes that is. Well, then I can talk to you, somewhat."

Two clicks. "No? You don't want to talk to me?" Click. "Well. I see how you feel, but I will be talking." Senketsu made his way closer to his 'brother'. "Either way, I have a few question."

"...no..."

Senketsu flashed a confused look at Junketsu once again. "...What happened to your clicking?"

"Boredom." the blue uniform simply replied.

"So...you NEVER talked, because you were bored?" Senketsu asked.

"No. I was never able to...until now..." Junketsu replied. His voice hung in the air like a bad odor, a twisted raspiness.

"Why until now? I'm very curious now."

"You...and your Life Fibers. You...and your girl. You...and my girl." The blue uniform said between sharp inhales."

"You mean, myself...Ryuko, and Satsuki?" the red uniform asked, hearing a clicking sound. "That'll be easier than replying, I know you don't want to talk."

"You...all inside me." The blue uniform informed his 'brother'. "Ripped off...torn to shreds...reborn..."

"...after we freed Ryuko from you?" The chained up uniform's eyes flared open, thrashing wildly around in his bindings.

"FREEDOM!" the now enraged suit screamed, thrashing about. "FREEDOM!" The red sailor uniform sighed, watching the temper tantrum he was throwing. "How dare you talk about freedom to me, you piece of cloth?!"

"...I see someone is angry."

"ANGRY AND HATRED DOES NOT BEGIN TO SHOW!" Junketsu continued to scream. "Trapped and used a weapon by that girl!" The blue uniform snarled. "The six people I've spent days upon days...months upon months with...that masked boy, the monkey, the snake, the dog, and the toad...and her..." Junketsu ranted, calming down. "Used and used as a weapon and a tool, listening to them drone on about useless crap!"

"Well, doesn't seem so useless now, does it?" Senketsu chuckled. "They were there for you, in some odd sense."

"...what do you mean?"

"Despite Satsuki being what and who she is...she and her friends do what they can, and how they can, to make sure wh-"

"SHUT UP!" Junketsu screamed. "Don't you dare stand up for them!" the sounds of angry zipping and snapping buttons came from the blue uniform. " Idiots they are...that loud, bratty snake...the strict and deadpan toad...know-it-all and silently smug dog...and that cocky and arrogant monkey. The four of them are bumbling morons!"

"The four of them leveled a city, and that monkey defeated Ryuko and myself before. The snake was able to almost take us out, as well as the dog and toad. Plus, you and Satsuki were able to defeat us multiple times." Senketsu sighed as he remembered the many battles and various defeats him and his wearer suffered. "That doesn't sound like a group of bumbling idiots to me."

Junketsu made a sound that could only be described as spitting out a loose button against the floor. "I...hate to admit it, but...you...have...SOME correctness in what you said."

With a chuckle, Senketsu looked up to his 'brother'. "See? Silver threading at the hem of all clothing." Junketsu rolled his eyes, sighing. "You don't have to agree, you don't have to say anything. But you know what is going to happen."

"I am going to be wore one more time."

"Right. And so am I. But, we don't know what will happen. We don't know if we'll make it out in one piece, or if the others will be able to make it out alive." the red uniform said. "So, you know what must be done."

"...I am to become one with Satsuki. As you said... 'You are wearing me, and I am being worn by you'...or something along those lines. Your stupid morale ticks and lines are starting to poke around in my mind. It's annoying. I prefer the icy coldness that blue gives me, not that warm red you show."

"Blood is warm. Blood must be. The body keeps it flowing, and everything happening inside their bodies make it warm, a show of their life and strength. If you don't understand that, then I'm not shocked that Satsuki would have to override you."

"She did not understand my power!" The blue uniform growled, flailing under his threads and buttons. "An immense power at the cost of that which gives them life! You require much less than I, but that is why I must be so forceful! I need to be forceful! I must be in order to live and give power!"

"Rage. Anger. Hatred." the red uniform chuckled. "Now I know why Ryuko was so angry when you wore her." Senketsu looked up, seeing Junketsu snarl, sounds of ripping and snapping.

"I was shredded apart and remade time after time after time!" The blue uniform snapped. "A month straight of being remade! My body twisted and ripped and stretched to a new form that only made my rage and hatred grow more and more!" It continued on it's rant. Senketsu sat still, gaze kept on the thrashing suit. "Torture! Anger! Hatred! It all was stitched into me! I was made one and whole with the negativity of Ragyo! The icy cold hands of her blonde underling...her nails ripping through each thread as I was forced into my new form...to be made into Ryuko's so called 'wedding dress'...to kill you all. But in the end, I was the one who died."

"But reborn." The red suit spoke up after a minute of silence. "We have given you new life, despite what happened. Whether or not it was to further our own goals, we have given you a new purpose in life, and saved you from the agony of your torture. You have been returned to your original form, and a new life flows through you. Three being have given up parts of themselves to create you anew. So the least you can do is show them the respect they deserve for saving you." The red uniform stated, turning around and waddling off to the door. "We leave in a few hours. Remember what I said, Junketsu. You may not think of me as family, I bet you still see me as an enemy, your rival. But I, I see you as something else. My dear brother. If Ryuko and Satsuki are sisters, and we are their clothing, then we are brothers. And I will think of you as such until we both fall apart."

Junketsu watched as the red uniform jumped up, grabbing the handled door knob. "...right." The only word he could muster as Senketsu opened the door and flung himself out, the door being closed behind him. "...brother...Senketsu. New life...given by three. Chance for new life...new purpose...freedom..." The uniform cut itself off. "...freedom..." he repeated to himself. "I...will have my freedom from the threads of insanity. Freedom...Freedom...FREEDOM!"


End file.
